The Amnesia Attack
by TheAbandonedAngel
Summary: When an unfortunate accident leaves Private at a lose for memory, can the penguins restore it? And can Skipper sort out unexpected feelings for the young cadet? Contains Pripper. I do not own POM the great people at DreamWorks and Nick do. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Fighting and Falling

The Amnesia Attack

Private was walking along the walkway of the zoo, a few hours before it opened. He needed a breath of fresh air after him and Skipper had gotten into a fight, just minutes before.

* * *

"Honestly, Private, you need to grow out of that Lunacorn faze already!"

"But Skippah, it's not a faze!" Private had argued and squeezed his lunacorn tight, batting his eyes.

"No buts. And batting your baby blues ain't gonna cut it. Not THIS time. I need men on my team, NOT BOYS." Rico stared at Skipper with surprise. Sure, Private was a little...immature. Okay, a lot. But he still was JUST a BOY. And they accepted him that way. So why was Skipper getting so worked up?

Private, meanwhile, was heart broken at the remark. "Well, if you think I'm just a little boy," he spat "a BURDEN than maybe I shouldn't be in the team at all!"

"Maybe not!"

Private stared at Skipper for a moment, then shook his head. "Fine." He answered, and bolted up the ladder, fighting back tears.

Skipper stared at the hatch with guilt painting his face.

"Did I really just..." He muttered to himself.

"Yup." He spun around to find Rico, who was leaning against the lab door. He had a look of disappointment, amazement and just plain care in his eyes.

"I guess I approached that wrong..."

Rico shot him a confused face. "Approach wha wron?"

Skipper sighed and sat down at the table. Rico quickly waddled next to him, sitting down and laying his flippers on the table, getting comfortable. He was ready to listen.

"I may... Kind of... Have advanced... Feelings for Private?" Skipper said slowly, keeping his head down and not daring to look at Rico.

Rico just looked at him in awe. "Wai... Wha?" Rico asked. He wasn't sure if he had heard right.

"I have advanced feelings for Private, okay?" He cried. He realized what he had done and immediately pulled back from Rico. "I mean... He's so young, I don't want to admit it. I thought, if maybe I got him to grow up a little, it would be easier..?" He felt so awkward admitting this to his comrade. They had been on many missions together, trusting each other to have their backs, but...nothing like this.

He got up and faced away from Rico.

Rico wasn't sure how to deal with this. How does he answer to Skipper admitting he was gay and had a giant crush on the youngest member on the team?

Finally, he settled on putting a smoothing flipper on his shoulder.

Skipper turned back to his comrade... His friend... Thankfully.

"Thanks Rico. I'll wait for him to come back... Then I'll come up with a plan!"

Rico nodded and went back into the lab, where he had been originally working on a science experiment with Kowalski, who had his headphones in so probably didn't hear anything about the fight.

* * *

Private kept walking, until he heard faintly "Help, oh someone please help!" He decided it was nothing until he heard it louder.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Private turned his head in surprise to find it was coming from the lemur habitat. He quickly slid up the pole, and using it to launch himself, flew onto the lemurs ground.

"Julien! What's wrong?" He cried, steadying himself after the landing. Julien was sitting at his blender, staring at it with death eyes.

"Ah, cuteness penguin! My blendy-smoothie maker will not work! Why, blendy!?" He cried angrily.

Private rolled his eyes. "Has Maurice looked at it yet?"

"Why of course... Not. Maurice!" King Julien cried, cupping his furry paws around his mouth. His servant, Maurice was at his side in seconds.

"Yes, Your majesty?" Maurice questioned, folding his hands in front of him in a police manner.

"Bendy will not make my tummy happy with delicious smoothies!"

Maurice walked over to the Blender and pushed a button. In seconds, the machine hummed to life.

"Oh, yay! Thank you, cuteness penguin!"

"No problem." Private said proudly and began to walk away. He saw the peel too late, as Julien ate it and threw it in his path. He stepped on it, quickly slipping. He closed his eyes tight and he felt himself slide, loosing all equilibrium. He gasped when he hit the ground hard, and screamed in pain.

"Umm, Maurice? Why is the slippy fally penguin on his face?"

* * *

Skipper was out on the concrete island when he heard what sounded like Private screaming. Immediately he jumped into action, tracking the scream to the lemur habitat. He scaled the rails in a single jump.

"Private?!" He called out the boys rank. A weak groan replied.

Skipper looked over and gasped at the sight of Private, lying limp in some bushes. He hurried over and pulled them away. He felt the big lump on the boys forehead and his face grew red with anger. The bushes had mostly softened his fall, thank goodness.

He looked up at the lemurs, and immediately had an idea of what had happened.

He back flipped onto the plat form and stared angrily at Julien, who was sucking a cherry off its stem.

"Why, hello neighbor!"

"What happened to the Private?!"

"Oh, the silly penguin? He slipped off the island." He said like it was nothing, slurping up another cherry.

Skippers face grew hotter. "Anything else, Ringtail?"

"Umm. Yes. I threw a banana peel in his way. I love a good floor show!"

That's it. Skipper pounced on Julien, and was just about to land some painful punches on his face, when he heard Private groan in pain.

He immediately jumped off the plat form to the boy, who was surveying his surroundings with a confused look.

"Oh, thank goodness your okay!" Skipper cried, helping the disoriented boy onto his feet. Private just looked around and nodded.

Suddenly, Skipper did something he wasn't sure he would ever have the guts to do. He pulled Private into a close hug, nuzzling his head into his neck.

"I love you, Private."

"Um... I love you two?"

Immediately, Skipper pulled away and inspected the boy, who was rubbing the sore on his head.

"Are you okay, Private?"

"Who's Private?" The boy asked, as he continued to rub his hurt head.

SOO. MUCH. TYPING! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. THIS WON'T BE A LONG STORY. MAYBE 3 CHAPTERS AT THE MOST. THIS ONE WAS SUUUPPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRR LONG. THE REST WON'T BE THIS LONG. REVIEW, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!


	2. Chapter 2 - Fighting Against The Will

Skipper slowly took Privates flipper away from the bump and felt it himself. He could feel all the blood pumping through it, and it felt burning hot to the touch. He quickly ripped his flipper off, in fright he might burn himself.

"Are you alright, Private?" He questioned, cocking his head and looking at the young boy.

"Um... So I'm Private, then?" The cadet Asked, obviously confused.

"Amnesia..." Skipper muttered, pulling away from Private and facing his back to him. "Maybe Kowalski can help..."

He spun around and grabbed Privates flipper, which stunned the boy. "Come on, we're going to Kowalski!"

"Who?! Wait, who am I? Who are you?! Where am I?!" Private cried, ripping his flipper out of Skippers. He looked terrified to the bone as he cowered away.

Skippers heart melted when he saw the young boy looking so scared...so cute and innocent...he shook those thoughts away. His friend was in trouble. He could deal with those feelings later. And those lemurs...

"I'm Skipper. Your Private. Kowalski is a scientist, and he might be able to help you." Skipper said quickly.

He looked at the boy expectantly, half waiting for him to bolt. But Private just stood there dumbfounded. Finally, he out stretched his flipper.

"I believe you. Lets go." He said confidently. Skipper smiled and took the boys flipper in his and slide out, Private following him close behind.

They were passing the elephant habitat when suddenly, Skipper heard Private groan on agony. He looked back to see the boy standing there, wincing ad breathing hard. He was holding his head, and Skipper could almost SEE it pounding painfully.

He gasped and ran over to the boy, wrapping his flipper around his shoulder for balance. The cadet looked unsteady, like he would faint any second. The flipper reassured he would have a soft landing.

"Skippah..." Private choked. Skipper gasped and took the young boys chin, tilting his head upwards so he could look into his blue eyes.

"Private, is it really you?"

"Yes, Skippah. Please help...I think my memories are fading...faster than anything...soon enough...they won't be there at all anymore..." The young boy croaked, then looked deep into Skippers eyes.

Skipper caught a sob traveling up his throat as he felt the boy walking down the stairs, into his heart and wriggling his way in. The look of sadness in his eyes weighed down Skipper more than anything.

"Please...help..." He croaked, and his eyelids fell slowly. Before long, he was laying limp in the olders arms. His head was supported by Skippers right flipper, and rest of him was on the ground. Skipper leaned over him and felt the lump in his throat fighting its way up, harder.

"Private..."


	3. Chapter 3 - A Unexpected Apology

Skipper carefully held his fallen soldier in his flippers, cradling him gently.

Suddenly,the boy stirred. Skipper sighed thankfully. The cadet was waking up, so Skipper didn't have to worry about carrying him back to the HQ.

But Private wasn't waking up. His flipper started skidding around the base of the ground, as if searching for something, anything. The look on his face was frantic, like his life depended on whatever he was looking for.

In his worry the boy would grab something sharp and prick himself, (adding another injury to the list) Skipper dove out and grasped it hard, squeezing it for reassurance. His body tingled, the warm happy feeling from the mere touch spreading across him.

Apparently, that's just what Private was looking for. He grasped the flipper, and squeezed it for reassurance. Skipper froze as the young cadet snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his head into the older stomach for comfort. Skippers mouth squeaked out a weak whimper if appreciation.

He wished he hadn't done that. He was a leader, even if this was the best feeling... Cradling him in his arms...

He looked down at his "loves" face, and his heart shattered into pieces. The look of him was mind-shattering pain.

It must be pretty painful, Skipper thought, to have your memory sucked out like that. Like a piece of lint to a vacuum.

He shook the thought out. He had to get him to the HQ, and more importantly, Kowalski. He couldn't carry him, he didn't think he could make it. Not to insult Private, but he isn't the skinniest penguin, and they were about halfway across the zoo, a good 3 minutes from the penguin habitat. And that's on belly sliding!

But he couldn't leave him there either. They had enemies. Leaving one of his men, out, and unconscious?

A death waiting to happen.

His mind raced. How to deal with this...

He jumped when he felt a pressure on his back. He turned his head to see a certain ring-tailed lemur staring down at him, his fingers tips touching in front of him.

Skipper growled. The royal pain in the butt was why Private was like this in the first place. He didn't need the king any more.

"What's wrong with the slippity penguin?" He asked with his normal incorrect usage of words.

"You. He fell off, he's in serious danger, because of YOU." Skipper screamed, looking back at the lemur with a red anger blazing in his eyes. Julien jumped back from surprise.

Skipper scowled and turned back to Private, rocking him gently in his flipper, his mind racing.

"I am sorry."

Skipper stared at the ground for a second. Had he just heard what he thought...?

"...what?"

"I am sorry. It was my fault." Julien answered, placing a law on his chest. Skipper looked back at him slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Can I... Help?" The king asked slowly. Skipper felt like he didn't KNOW the animal anymore. Being sorry?! HELPING?! What was happening!?

Then it hit him. And idea. A dangerous idea. A risky idea.

An idea.

He got up slowly, picking up the penguin with him.

"Hold out your arms." He instructed the lemur, and he did as he was told. The leader placed Private gently in the kinds hands, who immediately stumbled under the weight and was forced to fall to the ground to keep from dropping the injured friend all together.

"I'll be right back." Skipper said, and sped off towards the penguin habitat, speeding to get to Kowalski in time...


	4. Chapter 4 - A Horrorfying Discovery

Skipper slid as fast as he could possibly go, nearly running into a pole once or twice. Nevertheless, he was determined to get to Kowalski and bring him back to Private.

Finally, after what felt like 5 hours, the habitat came into view. He cleared the railing in one graceful jump and ripped the hatch open. He didn't even bother to use the ladder.

"Kowalski!" The word got knocked out of him as he hit the ground hard in his back side. He got up quickly, brushing himself off and running into the lab.

Kowalski and Rico stood there, Rico with an apple on his head and Kowalski aiming a ray at it.

"Kowalski!" Skipper cried and ran to the scientist, taking him by the shoulders and shaking wildly.

"What...Skipper?" The taller cried as he was swayed back and forth. Skipper quickly let go when he saw a shade of green creeping up onto Kowalski's face.

Skipper gave a short version of what had happened, telling about the fall, the lemurs, Privates memory being sucked out, and then finally leaving him with Julien. He left out his thoughts while he was cradling the soldiers.

Kowalski nodded, and in a blur, ran over to his workbench. He flipped open one of the draws, shuffling through it. Finally, he scowled and moved to the next one up. He started rustling in this one too, and he had luck.

He pulled out long, green ray. Skipper looked at it confused.

"Mind-raplacinizer! In case Blowhole ever got one of us too lose our memory again." He pronounced proudly, running his flipper down the devise.

Skipper rubbed his own flippers together, smiling happily. "Yay, you know how I feel about machines that end in 'inizer'. Lets get this this to Private!"

Kowalski nodded, and the three of them slid up the ladder. They all flipped over the fence with ease, and Skipper began sliding in the direction of where Private and Julien were.

They arrived about 3 short minutes later, and what they saw absolutely terrified Skipper. Julien sat against a tree, his paw over his chest. His tunge lolled out of his mouth, and he was clearly unconscious. The fluffy top of his paw was bleeding, but it was only a small cut. The back of his head also had a small gash, but Skipper knew it was nothing that Kowalski couldn't fix.

Then, the horrifying part. Private was no where to be seen. A few drips of blood covered the ground, a long streak going from one point to a tree at the end of the zoos pathway. But no sign of the boy.

"Julien!" Kowalski cried and immediately ran over to the lemur, who opened his eyes slowly.

"Ugh...what happen?" He quickly slowly, looking down as his paw and gasping. "I have been hurted! Call the royal doctor!"

"Relax Julien." Kowalski muttered, taking out a bandage he had brought, just in case, and wrapping his around the kings head and paws.

"There." He muttered once he had secured the cloth.

"Okay, ringtail. From the beginning, tell us what happened." Skipper demanded, standing over the lemur.

"Remember the red patchedy eyed squirrel we met?" The king asked.

"The Red Squirrel?" Kowalski asked, and Julien nodded.

"He took the cuteness like penguin."

"Oh no..." Skipper muttered.

Suddenly, Kowalski jumped. He pulled a phone from no where, which was running loudly. His face etched in worry once he turned it on.

"Someone's on our TV back at the HQ, Skipper." Kowalski informed, sticking his phone back in his pocket (If you don't know what it looks like, it shows up in Antics on Ice.)

Skipper looked from Julien, to his men. Finally, he said "Whoever's calling us isn't inviting us over for tea, so I say we get over and pick it up."

Kowalski pointed at the injured lemur who was still lying against the tree with a slightly dazed look in his eyes.

"Julien, sir?"

"We carry him."

The penguins, plus one lemur carried over their heads, ran as fast as they could back to their HQ.

Meanwhile, at a certain Squirrels Base...

* * *

Private woke up with a splitting headache. He brought his flipper to his head, only to feel a warm liquid spilling onto it. He took his flipper away and inspected it, seeing a red substance. Blood.

He looked around, his mind racing. Where was he? WHO was he?

Suddenly, there was a banging, a crash, and then a laugh. The laugh turned from a icy, cold cackle to someone hacking and coughing. Private didn't know what to say or how to react, so he stayed quiet.

Slowly, emerging from the shadows, a red squirrel with one eyepatch covering his left eye came into view.

"Hello, penguin." He rasped. Private felt like he had seen this man before, from the sudden fear that over took him, and the shiver sent down his spine.

"Who are you?" Private questioned, squeaking the words out. The squirrel stopped and stared at him.

"You don't know who I am?"


End file.
